


Türchen 02 - Antrag

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Für manche Dinge braucht es keine Worte. Trotzdem kann es schön sein, sie in Worte zu fassen.
Relationships: Patrick Herrmann/Jonas Hofmann
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Türchen 02 - Antrag

**Author's Note:**

> Und weiter geht es - kurz vor knapp... :D Übrigens war mein Ziel für diese Geschichten, mich kurz zu fassen. (Was mir sehr schwer fällt... :D) Die Geschichten sollten über 500 Wörter haben - aber auch nicht viel. Manchmal habe ich das gut hinbekommen, manchmal.... Nun ja. Der Rekord sind knapp 2000 Wörter. Hups. :D

"Wir haben es nie offiziell gemacht."

Stille. Ist Jonas schon eingeschlafen? Nein, seine Hand ruht immer noch auf Patricks Schulter, er streicht immer noch mit dem Daumen darüber.

Patrick dreht den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Und tatsächlich - Jonas' Augen sind noch offen. Er sieht an die Decke, so wie Patrick bis gerade eben noch, beobachtet die Schatten, die über die Decke tanzen, zu müde, um groß etwas anderes zu tun, zu wach, um schon zu schlafen.

Erst dann bewegt er ganz langsam seinen Kopf und erwidert Patricks Blick. "Mh?"

"Das mit uns. Wir haben das nie offiziell gemacht."

Patrick kann gar nicht sagen, was es nun ist. Irgendetwas hat diese Nacht an sich, das seine Gedanken auf Wanderung gehen ließ. Und dabei stieß er auf dieses Detail, auf dieses kleine Detail, das sich bisher so gut versteckt hielt.

Nicht nur bei ihm. Jonas hebt eine Augenbraue, er sieht ihn fragend an. Prinzipiell hat Patrick ja schon Verständnis für ihn - es ist mitten in der Nacht, sie sind beide erschöpft und kurz vorm Wegdösen, da erwartet er keine geistigen Kapriolen mehr von Jonas. Trotzdem kann er sich den gespielt genervten Tonfall nicht verkneifen. "Du weißt schon. Bei uns hat sich alles so ergeben."

Er wechselt jedoch schnell wieder zu seinem üblichen Tonfall. Denn verdammt, diese Gedanken, die er gerade eben hatte, muss er mit Jonas teilen. Auch wenn sie beide eigentlich zu müde für große Unterhaltungen sind.

Gerade weil sie zu müde für große Unterhaltungen sind. Weil genau dieser Zustand ihn auf diese Fährte gebracht hat.

"Ich hab' dich geküsst, einfach so. Dann hast du mich flachgelegt, einfach so. Und so ging das weiter. Wir waren davor schon gut befreundet, haben danach aber noch mehr unternommen, auch über's Freundschaftliche hinaus, aber wir haben nie darüber geredet."

Allmählich kommt die Botschaft bei Jonas an. Er grinst leicht. "Soll ich dir 'n Antrag machen oder was?"

Patrick schnaubt. "Neee. Ich mein' ja nur. Geht ja doch schon ‘ne Weile mit uns, aber... 'nen wirklichen Anfang gab es nicht. War alles fließend. Und genau genommen sind wir immer noch die Freunde von damals."

"Und das stellst du jetzt einfach so fest." In Jonas' Stimme liegt etwas Lauerndes.

"Einfach so."

"Mh. Einfach so."

Dann -

Es geht ganz schnell. Plötzlich ist Jonas über ihm, plötzlich drückt Jonas seine Handgelenke auf die Matratze, plötzlich kommt er mit seinem Gesicht Patricks ganz nah. Patrick streckt sich ihm entgegen, versucht, sich den Kuss zu holen, der auf so eine Aktion zwangsläufig folgen muss, doch Jonas lässt ihn nicht, Jonas wahrt den Abstand. Und auf seinen Lippen liegt ein Grinsen. Nicht nur freundlich, ein bisschen spöttisch, aber irgendwie doch auch - liebevoll. Jonas eben.

Dann räuspert er sich. "Lieber Patrick."

Patrick rollt die Augen. "Verarsch' mich nicht."

Jonas lässt eins seiner Handgelenke los, um ihm eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. "Fresse. Also - lieber Patrick. Willst du mein Freund sein?"

Jonas grinst, Patrick erwidert das Grinsen. Es ist Unsinn, reiner Unsinn - die Frage ist überfällig, immerhin haben sie sie schon längst beantwortet. Auch wenn sie es nie ausgesprochen haben - dass das mit ihnen etwas Festes ist, dass sie ein Paar sind, das ist ihnen beiden klar.

Und trotzdem kribbelt es in Patricks Bauch, als er sich aus Jonas' Griff windet, seine Hände in seinen Nacken legt und ihn so weit zu sich herunter zieht, dass Jonas' Stirn auf seiner zu liegen kommt. Und trotzdem ist er irgendwie ein bisschen aufgeregt.

Und trotzdem meint er seine Antwort ganz ernst.

"Nichts lieber als das."


End file.
